goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Horrocks
Jane Horrocks is an English actress. Biography Born Barbara Jane Horrocks in Rawtenstall, Lancashire, she studied at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts and worked with the Royal Shakespeare Company before drawing notice for Life is Sweet, and The Rise and Fall of Little Voice, which earned her an Olivier Award nomination, though it was her regular role as Bubble in Absolutely Fabulous that made her a household name. Horrocks appeared in a number of productions on stage, as well as films such as The Witches, television dramas including The Amazing Mrs. Pritchard, and a number of voice roles in Wyrd Sisters, Chicken Run and the Robbie the Reindeer. Singing Horrocks performed many times on both screen and stage, gaining recognition for her talents of mimicry in The Rise and Fall of Little Voice and appearing as Sally Bowles in the 1993 revival of Cabaret. Onscreen, Horrocks sang in her voice roles as Donner in Hooves of Fire, the Black Widow and Mrs. Plum in Corpse Bride. She continued her skills of musical mimicry in Gracie!, and also sang as Jean in the movie musical Sunshine on Leith. Film Bring Me the Head of Mavis Davis (1997) *Shine on Me (solo) *Untouchable (duet) Little Voice (1998) *Somewhere Over the Rainbow (solo) *First Medley - Lover Man, Chicago, Happy Birthday (solo) *Second Medley - Hey Big Spender, I Wanna Be Loved By You, Falling in Love Again, Sing As We Go, Get Happy (solo) Hooves of Fire (1999) *The Other Side of the Moon (duet) Mirrorball (2000) *Alabama Song (solo) Corpse Bride (2005) Black Widow *Tears to Shed (contains solo lines) *The Wedding Song Mrs. Plum *The Wedding Song (contains solo lines) Gracie! (2010) *Sing As We Go (solo) *I Love the Moon (solo) *Wish Me Luck As You Wave Me Goodbye (solo) *Sally (solo) *Walter, Walter (Lead Me to the Altar)(solo) *I Never Cried So Much in All My Life (solo) *Red Sails in the Sunset (solo) *I'm Sending a Letter to Santa Claus (solo) *The Biggest Aspidistra in the World (solo) *Now Is the Hour (solo) *I Hate You (duet) *There'll Always Be an England (solo) *Looking on the Bright Side (solo) *Queen of Hearts (solo) *Take Me to Your Heart Again (solo) Sunshine on Leith (2013) *Hate My Love (solo) *Should Have Been Loved (contains solo lines) *Sunshine On Leith (solo) *Letter From America (contains solo lines) *I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)(contains solo lines) Television Absolutely Fabulous (1994) *No Limit (solo) Stage The Rise and Fall of Little Voice (1992)(originated the role) *Somewhere Over the Rainbow (solo) *Never, Never (solo) *Lover Man (Oh Where Can You Be?) (solo) *Hey, Big Spender (solo) *I Wanna Be Loved By You *Je ne regrette rien (solo) *Sing As We Go (solo) *My Heart Belongs to Daddy (solo) Cabaret (1993) *Don't Tell Mama (contains solo lines) *Telephone Dance (contains solo lines) *Perfectly Marvellous (duet) *Cabaret (solo) *Finale Ultimo Annie, Get Your Gun (2009) *Doin' What Comes Natur'lly (contains solo lines) *The Girl That I Marry (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (solo) *Moonshine Lullaby (contains solo lines) *There's No Business Like Show Business (Reprise)(solo) *They Say It's Wonderful (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (Reprise)(solo) *Entr'acte: The European Tour (contains solo lines) *I Got Lost In His Arms (solo) *I Got the Sun in the Morning (duet) *An Old-Fashioned Wedding (duet) *Anything You Can Do (duet) *They Say It's Wonderful (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Albums The Further Adventures of Little Voice (2000) *Hello Dolly (solo) *The Best Is Yet To Come (solo) *It Don't Mean A Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)(solo) *Dream A Little Dream (solo) *Just In Time (solo) *You're Just In Love (duet) *That Old Black Magic (duet) *It Was A Very Good Year (solo) *Crazy (solo) *Too Close For Comfort (solo) *Baby Won't You Please Come Home (duet) *Once I Loved (solo) Swing When You're Winning (2001) *Things (duet) Gallery horrockssally.jpg|'Sally Bowles' in Cabaret. horrocksbubbles.jpg|'Bubbles' in Absolutely Fabulous. horrocksmavis.jpg|'Mavis Davis' in Bring Me the Head of Mavis Davis. horrockslv.jpg|'L.V.' in Little Voice. horrocksdonner.jpg|'Donner' in Hooves of Fire. horrocksyita.jpg|'Yita Hillberstam' in Mirrorball. furtheradventureslv.jpg|'The Further Adventures of Little Voice.' Swingwinning.jpg|'Swing When You're Winning.' horrocksblackwidow.jpg|'Black Widow' in Corpse Bride. horrocksplum.jpg|'Mrs. Plum' in Corpse Bride. horrocksannie.jpg|'Annie Oakley' in Annie, Get Your Gun. horrocksgracie.jpg|'Gracie Fields' in Gracie! horrocksjean.jpg|'Jean' in Sunshine on Leith. Horrocks, Jane